Harry Potter: a Fairy Tail
by Sardarji5000
Summary: A set of events have sent Wizarding world's hero to Earthland. There, he met Team Natsu and the Fairy Tail Guild. Will he Survive or Perish? NOTE:Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. This also my first story

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Halloween's Curse**

* * *

On a wide rusty road a young teenage boy was walking. He had black hair, black robes with 'H' symbol on its back and round glasses. He was lost in the thoughts of his past.

How long is it now? Nearly a year.

But for the now nineteen year old Boy-Who-Lived, it only seems like yesterday.

He still remembers that day when 'it' happened. Not the defeat of the feared Dark Lord Voldemort, the man who haunted Harry's dreams for years, but the event that changed Harry's whole world. Literally.

* * *

 **31 October, 1998. 10:00 A.M.**

 **Outside a local candy store. London.**

Harry smiled briefly at the retreating figures of an ordinary muggle family. The life of a normal person. How much he wished for that. Nowadays only sort of normalcy he gets is in the muggle world. And he travels there a lot.

After the war, he had become one of most known celebrity in the wizarding world. His face is planted almost every day at the Daily Prophet. Harry Potter had become some sort of god-like figure for everyone. Is this how Dumbledore felt all the time? No wonder he was so crazy.

Sometimes he thought about just leaving, going America or Asia, where nobody would recognize him. But he could not leave his friends, his loved ones out of cowardice. Gryffindor would be ashamed.

After the war, Harry had thought he wouldn't have to face any trouble ever again. He would get back together with Ginny, become an Auror and live happily ever after.

Sounds like a fairy tale ending.

War had taken toll on everything. The death toll had been nearly 100 and Harry knew many of them well. Ministry is still weeding the corrupt and many of the Death Eaters are still on the run.

The Ministry was eager to employ war veterans to ease the workload and Harry got accepted easily due to his reputation. He, along with Nevile and Ron, started training to be Aurors whereas Hermione had started learning wizarding law. His situation with Ginny was a bit complicated. His relationship with her ended with a well placed bat-bogey hex. But for sake of Weasly family they decided to be friends. Andromeda was also helpful as she had taken full custody of Teddy.

And now Harry Potter, the Savior, an Auror Trainee and the most famous wizard was walking toward 12 Grimmauld Place, house he inherited from his godfather, wondering about his future. His musing was cut short when suddenly noticed a presence behind him.

Without changing his speed he slightly glanced around. He was being followed. But by who? Media, who for some reason thinks he is dating a girl from Dumstrangs? A fan club? Or Death Eaters wanting revenge.

He went in nearby alley to deciding to apparate out of the place. But second he tried to apprate, he found himself unable to.

'How the hell they managed to put anti-apparation wards so fast.' Out of corner of his eye he saw a hooded figure coming out wand in the hand.

 _ **"**_ _ **Expelliarmus" "Protego" "Stupefy" "Verdimillious" "Anteoculatia" "Baubillious"**_

Harry and his opponent were dueling with fast paced spells at each other. _'He is good.'_ Harry thought annoyed. _'So who is he? I don't recognize from any known Death-Eaters. And why isn't he using any unforgivable? Usually killing curses are thrown like cheering charm in these duels.'_

" ** _Accio_** bricks." Harry summoning bricks that were behind hooded man. Said man instantly turned and created a shield behind him, and using that moment of distraction, Harry sent a stunner at pseudo-Death Eater, knocking him out.

"Let's see your face now." But when Harry looked at his attacker face he was surprised.

"Robert Trasvase!" He was an employ at Department of Mysteries. But why would a DoM Unspeakable attack him? He couldn't be a Death Eater; he was a muggle-born. Before Harry could figure this out he was hit by a stunner out of nowhere and when he woke up, he was in place he didn't wanted to be for million years.

* * *

 **After few hours….**

"Ugh! Where am I?" Harry was tied to the chair with invisible rope in a dark room resembling Wizengamot courtroom. However when Harry looked sideways, his eyes widened.

It was the Veil.

 _'_ _But that means I'm inside the Death Chamber.'_

"Hello my boy." Harry heard a raspy voice behind him. "We were worried we might have been too hard on stunners, but we couldn't afford you to wake up in the middle of some tests we were doing."

"Tests? What? Who are you? What are-" but Harry was silenced quickly.

"Oh sorry, my boy. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Charles D'arke, the Head Unspeakable of the Death Chamber, Order of Merlin, third class." And Harry saw as an old man of age 70 to 80 years sat in front of him. He was wearing emerald robes and had round glasses. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "But you are more important one of us, Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who have survived the killing curse, not once, but twice!"

The old man suddenly had a mad grin on his face as he said that. "I still remember how much happy I was when you rebounded the curse when you were one. How much I wanted you in our custody. But we couldn't go against Dumbledore, right?!"

"And when war restarted we started losing our resource rapidly. But we won't be denied again! We took a great risk to capture you. But these test show that it was all worth it!" And then Harry noticed few papers in his left hand.

"These test show traces of Basilisk's venom, Phoenix's tears, and some other unidentified substances in your blood. I have also recently learned few rumors regarding you, Horcruxes and the title of 'Master of Death'. After few experiments, we will finally discover all the answer. You have helped Wizarding world a lot, but I think we will need a little bit more of your contribution."

Harry looked at the aged researcher with horror. Is he really going to end up as a lab rat?

And then he suddenly heard some hurried footstep. "Researcher D'arke! Some artifacts from the Space Room are missing, I think they are stolen!"

Harry saw fear appear on the face of the Head Unspeakable, "We have to find the thieves ourselves; we can't let the Auror department to be involved." They all left.

"Thought they never leave." Harry saw Neville removing the cloak of invisibility with a worried expression. He canceled all the restraints on Harry with a wave of wand.

"Harry! Listen to me, you have to leave, disappear." Handing him his cloak, a bag and wand to Harry, "Here your stuff. Hermione gave me this bag to give it to you and I found your wand in the room. Hurry up, we do not have much time."

"Wait, what!?" Harry asked confused.

"Thanks for the help, Neville, but why do I have to disappear? And how did you find me?" Harry said, while checking the bag. It was equipped with undetectable-extension charm similar to beaded bag used during Horcrux Hunt.

"I came before everybody else to rescue you. One of employee wasn't ready to experiment on the World Savior. " Neville grinned for a second but then returned to his worried look, "He also told us about some other groups who wanted to grab you first."

"Other groups!?"

"Yup! The second you defeated Voldemort, you became a target to various organization all over the world. You have to hide, if only for some ti-" He was cut-off as he was attacked from behind.

Harry quickly created a shield as they both ran out of there, "Neville! You go left, I go right." And he entered inside a long rectangular room, filled with beautiful, dancing lights that sparkled like gems. He recognized that place. It was Time Room.

"Stop right there!" A nervous looking Unspeakable called after him, raising his wand a little.

 **"** ** _Expelliarmus"_**

But the guy dodged, yelled, ** _"_** ** _Confringo"_**

Harry dodged barely as spell hit a box filled with broken glasses and sand. The box exploded Harry's vision was filled with a bright golden light. As he fell back into unconsciousness, a thought came in Harry's mind, _'why do these things happen to me on Halloween?"_

* * *

 **Back on the road…**

That day he came to this weird place. This world is so different from his. He had ended in a country called Fiore of the planet Earthland. At first he thought he had grown crazy but soon he had to accept that he had arrived in some alternate dimension. Magic exists in here as well but in this world wizards didn't hide. They worked in Guilds in different cities and do missions for people. In some way, it was better than his world.

Harry was able to survive using the bag given to him by Neville. Hermione had packed almost everything in it. Potions, food, clothes, books, brooms etc. along with some personal items. At first, harry was able to survive by selling gold from his Galleons and then by doing some odd jobs. He had moved from town to town to overcome his own paranoia. But as Alastar Moody had said 'Constant Vigilance.'

After months of depression, self pity and investigating this world; Harry decided to start a new life. A new life, where he wasn't famous. He was a common wizard. Well, a wizard who uses wands and spells. Harry had hard time understanding this world's magic. But he was planning to join a Guild soon. It might be helpful.

 _'_ _Well, I should get a new job; I am going to run out of funds soon.'_ Harry thought as he passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Magnolia.'

* * *

 **Magnolia town**

Harry was surprised to see the size of that town. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It seemed that it was a merchant town. The Fairy-Tail Guild was supposed to be at south coast part of the town.

After Harry had finally accepted his situation of being stuck in this dimension, He had decided to join Guild as a common wizard. He had chosen Fairy-Tail only because it was situated in the same area as Hogwarts. However, Harry was reconsidering his choice due to some rumors about this Guild.

After using **Four-Point Spell** , he went the south direction, going through a forest. _'I should have asked for directions.'_ Harry thought.

Harry then saw a pink hair guy bickering with one with spiky-onyx hair. Standing next to them, was a blond girl and a flying blue cat!

"Hey! Excuse me, but do you know the directions to the Fairy-Tail?" He asked the girl, trying to ignore the weird blue cat.

But the Cat suddenly asked, "Why do want go to our Guild?"

 _'_ _This cat can talk!'_ Harry thought surprised, _'Wait "our Guild"?'_

"You guys are from Fairy-Tail?" "Aye." The cat replied.

"I'm Lucy and he is Happy. And those two idiots back there are Natsu and Gray."

"I am Harry, Harry Potter."

"Hey Lucy! Who is this guy?" 'Gray' asked curiously, suspending his fight with the 'Natsu' fellow.

Before Lucy could answer, their surroundings suddenly explode, half-burying almost all of them in sand. Happy was missing.

 _'_ _What is the thing between sands and explosions?'_ Harry thought annoyed. But he was then roughly taken out of sand by Natsu, who screamed at him, "Where is Happy?"

"I don't know what happened to your cat, mate." Harry was quite annoyed now. "I just wanted to know the directions to your Guild."

"Natsu, I can see some smoke coming from that direction. Happy must be there." Lucy said. Natsu sprinted toward the place Lucy was pointing at. Gray and Lucy followed.

 _'_ _Should I help them or be on my way?'_ Harry thought for a moment and then muttered, "Damn my curiosity." And he ran after them.

* * *

 _ **Please Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.

In this chapter Harry reaches the Fairy-Tail Guild.

* * *

 ** _Chapter: The Fairy Tail Bussiness_**

* * *

 **In a clearing…**

Harry along with others reached a clearing where they saw Happy being roasted by some strange guys. They consisted of grey-coloured being, a chicken man, a pair of twins and a long haired guy. Happy was trying to tell them that he had to pee. And if they ate him now, he would taste weird.

"Hold it right there." Natsu shouted at them.

"Happy!" Lucy also shouts.

"Thank Goodness, I didn't end up tasting weird." Happy cried.

"That's our friend you have there. We can't let you eat him just because you're hungry." Natsu said.

"You guys are wizards. What guild are you from?" Gray inquired.

"None of your business! Get them!" The grey midget yelled and all of his comrades charged toward the group.

"Let's do it, Gray!" "Don't tell me what to do." And Natsu and Gray charged to fight. The chicken man aimed for Gray, while the twins charged at Natsu.

Natsu and Gray easily dodge the group, but Natsu is trapped by a **Sand Bomb Spell** from Grey midget, trapping him in a sphere made of sand.

 _'_ _So he was the one who attacked us with sand blast earlier'_ Harry thought while he examined the battle.

Gray started fighting the twins while Lucy ran to free Happy. The chicken man tried to attack to attack Lucy but Harry quickly stunned him.

"Thanks!" Lucy said. Harry saw that Gray had defeated the twins and was engaging with the long haired one.

He seemed liked a fortune teller and was telling Gray that he will have trouble with water and women. But Gray knocked him out easily. Harry was impressed for a second, but then Gray stripped to his underwear.

"Ugh! Why did you removing your clothes?" Gray was gave a yelp and reached clothes.

Back to the Natsu as he broke out of his sand prison with a fiery blast and stood in front of the grey midget, scaring him.

"I'll teach you to fill someone's mouth with sand!" he spat and jumped in air and shouted, **_"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."_** He then sent a devastating punch made of fire at last remaining mage.

* * *

 **After few minutes….**

After defeating the mages, Harry had bound them to a tree. Gray and Natsu had started arguing again. But then they noticed Harry again.

Gray looked at him intriguingly and asked, "So can you tell us who you are again?"

Harry took a long breath and said, "Like I said before, my name is Harry Potter and I am wizard who wants to join a guild. I just wanted to know the direction."

At this Natsu smiled at him and said, "We are a part of the Fairy-Tail Guild. We will take you there." Happy also gave "Aye" as agreement.

Lucy turned to Natsu with a slightly curious expression. "Natsu, are you sure it's okay to just invite random strangers to the guild without the Master's permission?"

The pink haired wizard carelessly put his hands behind his head. "Oh, come on, lighten up! I'm sure Gramps will be cool with it. He did just help us, after all."

"That's true." Lucy admitted.

"Just out of curiosity, what type of magic do you use? I have never seen one like yours." Gray asked.

"Oh! It's quite an ancient form of magic." Harry lied, "It is called Hogwarts magic that requires a wand. I don't think anybody at your guild even heard about it before."

"Hey, what happened to your clothes?" Harry asked Gray, who was again in his underwear.

Gray gave out a yelp and went for his clothes.

Then they heard one of the mages muttering, "Lull... Lullaby."

But before the group could ask them about it, a Huge Shadow hand appeared out of nowhere and sucked them inside and vanished.

"What was that?" "Who was there?" Natsu and Lucy thought surprised.

"Whoever that was he was, he was fast. I can't even sense him."

 _'_ _Something wrong is going on.'_ Harry thought as Lucy muttered "Lullaby."

 **In front of the Fairy-Tail Building….**

Harry was amazed. Fairy-Tail's headquarters resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporated several architectonic styles. The Guild Hall itself was situated a short distance away from the rest of the town, right next to a large lake called Lake Sciliora. The front had a large banner that had a silhouette of a fairy with a long tail.

Harry realized that that same symbol was present on Natsu's shoulder, in red, the chest of Gray in blue and the back of Lucy's hand, in pink. _'Is it the symbol of their Guild?'_

Natsu immediately kicks the door open while screaming to everyone that they've returned. The Guild Hall looked a bit like the Leaky Cauldron on the inside, and was filled with dozens of people laughing, shouting and drinking. It looked like everyone was having a great time.

"Hi guys," a sweet-sounding voice called out, "who did you bring with you?"

Ben turned to see a young woman walking towards them. She was a little on the short side, with long, flowing white hair with the bangs pinned up. She wore a red, sleeveless dress and had nice smile on her face. When Harry had come to this world, he had noticed that for some reason almost every girl looked like a supermodel.

"This is Harry." Natsu said, "We met him while returning from the job. He got a pretty unique magic too."

"It's nice to meet you Harry, my name's Mirajane." The girl said extending her hand. "You must want to join the guild."

"Yeah." Harry said shaking her hand, she seemed nice.

"I take you to master Makarov. Follow me." And Harry followed her. Around the way she gave some information about the guild like it has existed for the past 100 years, since Fairy Tail was created by Mavis Vermilion along with Precht, Warrod Sequen and Yury Dreyar.

And then Harry ran into an extremely short, elderly man. "And this is the Guild Master of Fairy-Tail, Master Makarov."

* * *

 **Inside of the Guild Hall, Next Morning**

Harry walked into the guild hall with determination on his face. Today was his first day as a member of the Fairy-Tail guild. They seemed like a weird bunch of people. Along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy, Harry was also introduced to Mirajane, Loke, Cana and Elfman.

Harry stared at back of his right hand, looking at emerald guild symbol with a smile. Master Makarov was nothing like professor Dumbledore. He was eccentric, but also impatient. It did not take long for him accept him into the guild. Harry did not even have lie much.

Harry looked bit uneasy when he saw the scene in front of him. Natsu and Gray had started fighting again, and others have joined them. It seemed like a daily occurrence.

"So Harry, where did you stay for the night?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry; I managed to find a place." Harry said. Harry was actually living in a comfortable charmed tent for some time. He had placed some _**Notice-me-not Charms**_ on its place. _'Hopefully I might be able get my own place, soon.'_

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Natsu who threw punch at him. Harry managed dodge using his seeker reflexes. Natsu stood in front of him with fire in his eyes. "Harry! I want to fight you."

"What! Why would I fight you?" Harry asked astonished.

"Because you are new." Natsu replied.

"Natsu challenges every new recruit in this guild to estimate his power over them." Mirajane realized with a finger on her chin.

"Plus we want to see you in action." Grey added

 _'Hmm. It's not such a bad idea. I haven't had any practice lately.'_ Harry thought as he said, "Sure." But then he remembered about Natsu's power, "But only if we fight outside."

"Alright!" Natsu said as Happy gave out an "Aye."

* * *

 **Outside….**

A few minutes later, and many people who were inside the Fairy-Tail guild hall piled outside. They formed a large circle around the area in front of the guild, which would serve as an arena of sorts for the upcoming brawl. Nevertheless, they all stayed a fair distance away from the centre, remembering Natsu's destructive tendency.

From across the crowd, Cana was sitting on a wooden crate. A barrel of beer was by her side while she gathered bets from other members in the guild. This wasn't that popular match and so many few of them were betting; Although, betting was still going on.

Macao and Wakaba walked up to the brunette drinker and placed their bets. Wakaba wagered 300 jewels for Natsu to win in less than 5 minutes while Macao betted 200 jewels that Natsu would win in 5 hits. Jet wagered 100 jewels that Natsu will win without a single scratch while Droy only betted a hundred jewels on Natsu's win.

Gray was the only one who betted on the wand user. He placed the bet against the pink haired Dragon Slayer, due to his long time rivalry with him.

When Harry took out his wand, people were confused but, Lucy told them that Harry uses a special type of lost magic which needed a wand. This excited people as they wanted to see this new type of magic.

"Are you ready for this, Natsu" Harry asked, silently putting an _**Impervious** **Charm**_ on himself. It won't protect him, but will absorb some of the damage if Natsu might hit him.

"Let's do this!" Natsu said jumping in air _**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"**_

Before he could hit him, Harry bellowed " _ **Protego**_ " and Natsu's punch slammed with his shielding charm, shocking everybody.

"He blocked Natsu's attack with an invisible shield!" Lucy exclaimed shocked.

"I have never seen anything like this before." Levy said.

Natsu was surprised at first but grinned and tried to close distance between them. But Harry blasted him back with a _**Flipendo**_.

"It seems he is good only in long range." Jet deduced.

"That's why he isn't letting Natsu come close to him." Wakaba said.

Natsu went flying back but then he leapt into the air, his arms wreathed in flames. He swung his arms around in circles a few times, before hurling them at Harry. _**"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**_

"Here come my money folks." Droy said.

Harry quickly disapparated to dodge the attack, and appeared behind Natsu, sending a _**Tarantallegra**_ his way causing Natsu to dance uncontrollably.

"Did he just teleported? Or my mind is playing tricks on me?" Jet asked.

"No, that really happened." Mirajane said.

"Guys, why is Natsu dancing?" Lucy asked.

"Must be newbie's attack." Droy said hopefully.

Natsu tried to stop himself but couldn't. Using this to his advantage Harry sent a stunner toward him.

"Oh this is too good. I can't wait to rub this on flame-brain's face." Gray said amused.

Natsu saw the attack coming, jumped out of way and used the charm's effects to launch fire at Harry.

"Way to go Natsu!" Happy cheered for his friend.

Harry sent out an _**Aguamenti**_. The water stream connected with fire and created a huge cloud of steam that surrounded Harry, making him completely undetectable within it.

"Is there nothing this guy can't do?" Macao asked.

"It seems that he uses little bit of all kinds of magic. A really useful skill." Levy deduced.

"It also seems that many of you have lost your bets already." Cana said smiling.

After a moment with nothing happening, and suddenly, with words " _ **Colloshoo**_ ", a hex hit Natsu, adhered his shoes to the ground with some sort of adhesive ectoplasm.

"Natsu can't move or dodge Harry's attacks now." Lucy said.

"Let's see if you like the taste of your own medicine." Harry then sent an _**Incendio** _ Natsu's way.

"Stupid move!" Elfman said certainly.

Instead of dodging the fire, Natsu ate it. "I like its taste. I got fire in my belly now." Natsu then burned the ectoplasm freeing him.

The Dragon Slayer then puffed out his cheeks, and exhaled yet another stream of fire at the boy-who-lived. _**"Fire Dragon ROAR!"**_

And the fire enveloped Harry. Natsu grinned sure of his victory.

"Seems like I win." Droy said relieved. But then he heard a giggle from the fire.

"No way!" Cana yelled.

Harry came out fire unharmed grinning. _'Good thing I had put a **Flame-freezing Charm** on myself. That fire was really hot.'_

Natsu had a shocked look his face. "How?!" he muttered.

"Just a skill I learned. I think it's time to end this." Harry said.

"What is he going to do now?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but it will be new. He was only on defensive before." Gray replied.

"Natsu would have to be careful now." Elfman said.

Harry considered using some of the darker spells he knew – the nasty stuff he was disturbingly good at. He was pretty sure half of those spells could end up doing irreparable damage to Natsu. He'd have to use more conventional spells for now.

Harry threw a _**Banishing** **Charm** _ he knew at the Natsu, blasting it back a slight distance. The moment the charm dropped he was attacked again; punching toward Harry with his blazing hands.

"Natsu isn't backing down now." Elfman thought.

Harry hit him with various spells like _**Babbling Curse, Calvario (Hair-Loss Curse), Colovaria (Colour Change Charm)**_ etc. as a distraction while trying to hit Natsu with a direct stunner.

"This is Hilarious." Gray said laughing loudly at Natsu's condition. Many other people were also snickering.

Harry kept him as safe as he could with Shield Charms. He had tried quite a few spells, but blunt damage and other charms didn't seem to really affect the Natsu much.

"Yay! Go Natsu." Happy cheered.

Harry then tried levitating the Fire Dragon Slayer to get rid of his strength advantage. But then Natsu face suddenly went green he looked like he wanted to puke.

"Oh no! Natsu is getting his motion-sickness now." Lucy said.

Harry realized this weakness of Natsu and started hit him with stunners while keeping him afloat. After few direct hits Natsu finally fell into unconsciousness.

"Natsu lost to Harry." Jet said.

"And made me win all this money." Gray added grinning.

"Gray your clothes." Cana reminded him. Gray let out a yelp.

"Harry seems like a powerful wizard." Mirajane said.

 _'For a second, I almost lost'_ Harry thought as other started cheering on his victory.

"You are a real man my friend." Elfman said to him while patting on his back in Hagrid like manner.

"Thanks I guess." Harry answered.

Suddenly they heard a new voice call out over the noise of the crowd of wizards.

"What's all this commotion?"

The instant everyone heard the voice speak, it became dead quiet. Harry turned around to see the source of the voice, to find that it was a young woman, who looked roughly his age, but carried a strong, firm attitude along with a large object that resembled a big horn.

The first thing he noticed about her was the color of her hair, which was a bright scarlet color. The next thing that stood out to him is that she was almost completely covered in armor. She wore a breastplate over her torso, which had a red Fairy-Tail emblem over the left breast, and a golden, asymmetrical cross that intersected over top of that.

However, it was then that Harry took a look around at the gathering of wizards. For some reason that he couldn't understand, almost everyone present had paled at the sight of this woman, and were steadily backing away in what appeared to be fear.

"She is pretty." Lucy murmured.

The scarlet haired woman glanced around at the now silent wizard slamming a large object to the grounds, and narrowed her brow, seemingly irritated that no one was answering her question.

However, Mirajane was the first one to break the silence as she approached the armored woman.

"Welcome back, Erza! I'm assuming the job went well?"

'Erza' turned to Mirajane with a neutral expression. "Yes, it went quite well." Erza replied. "Now, I don't suppose you could tell me why everyone has gathered outside of the guild hall?"

Mirajane smiled. She then pointed at Harry. "Erza, this is Harry. He is a new member. Natsu challenged him to a fight and lost. You just missed it, unfortunately."

"Hello, my name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said to Erza, coming toward her and extending his hand.

Erza looked at him for second and then shook his hand. "Hello Harry Potter, I am Erza Scarlet."

* * *

 _ **Please**_ _ **review**_

 **You can find these spell at** Harry Potter wiki page.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This is my first fiction. I don't own any characters

 **This is a filler chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Mission**

* * *

 **Magnolia Train Station**

Currently Harry, covered in a dark cloak, had reached the Magnolia Railway Station to find Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy already present there. Now, they were waiting for the red head wizard, who should have been there by then.

Of course, the pink haired Dragon Slayer wasn't too happy about being with the raven haired wizard since they had always been at each other's throats.

Natsu had his usual bag on his back while Gray had a bag slinging on his side. The Ice Make mage was dressed in a white jacket over a blue shirt and black pants while the former one was dressed in his usual attire.

"Hey guys!" Harry greeted to the group, however he was ignored by both the fire and ice wizard who continued their arguing.

Natsu growled in annoyance. "Why did I have to be stuck with you of all people?"

Gray glared at his rival. "I can say the same thing to you. If Erza needed assistance, she should have just asked me instead."

"Then go through it by yourself. I didn't want to be with you in the first place!" Natsu snapped back.

"Fine! Stay home and pray because you are really going to get it from Erza." Gray shot back.

After his fight with Natsu, Harry was introduced to Erza. She was one of the most powerful S Class mages in Fairy-Tail and the most skilled warrior. Considering how most of guild was afraid of her, he didn't doubt it.

She was also the guild's disciplinarian. Lucy was stunned since she thought Erza might look like a monster, but Harry was not surprised. Threats can never be measured by appearance and Harry had learned that the hard way. Plus he had met his share of deadly women.

Natsu and Gray were also afraid and acted weirdly friendly in front of her. Harry heard that like him, Natsu challenged Erza too and was beaten to pulp.

Erza had asked Natsu and Gray's assistance in a mission involving a dark Guild. Harry had also offered his help and since Harry had proved his capabilities by beating Natsu, she had agreed. Lucy and Happy were also tagging along to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting all the time.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?" Harry greeted Happy and Lucy, who were watching this whole ordeal transpiring too. The blue cat was happily feasting on a fish while the blonde clad in an orange top and a dark blue skirt with a red ribbon in her hair was mumbling something when they heard the lightning scar wizard approaching toward them.

"Fine!" Happy chirped, continuing to feast on his fish.

"I knew, they would be fighting all the time." Harry quipped, "They hardly able to tolerate each other."

"Let just pretend we don't know them!" Lucy sighed, waving her hands.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Aren't you here to stop them from fighting each other?" Harry inquired.

"I know!" Lucy sighed again. "But I am not a teacher to teach discipline to third graders." She protested.

"Why don't you stop Natsu?" Harry asked facing the blue cat. "I am sure Gray will also give it up." He suggested.

"I don't want to get in between them." Happy chirped sounding afraid.

"I understand!" Harry grimaced. After all he himself was afraid to interfere in between them; he doesn't want himself to be dragged in as well.

"So what's with Erza? Didn't we have a train to catch?" He asked again switching the topic and trying to talk about some logical stuff.

"She should be here any time." Happy chirped, finishing his fish.

And immediately a feminine voice called out. "Sorry! Did I make you guys wait?"

Instantly, both Natsu and Gray stopped their bickering as soon as they heard the voice. Happy and Lucy sighed in relief to hear as well while Harry swirled around to greet the source of voice.

"Hi! Erza…" Harry started to say before his jaw dropped down to his knees as soon as his eyes fell upon the large carriage on a wooden cart, Erza was dragging along.

"All of that is your luggage?" He shouted in disbelief. At least he wasn't the only one dumbstruck. Lucy was also stunned to see the red head carrying such a huge load of luggage.

On cue, Natsu and Gray had their arms wrapped around each other and were doing what look like a happy dance while their faces were relieving an odd expression to their activity.

"And we are having a great time together?" Gray chimed in.

"Aye!" Natsu squealed, smiling.

"It's really nice to see you both getting along!" Erza responded calmly before facing the Wand bearer. "Harry? Was it?"

This brought the brunette hero out of his stupor. Shortly, they had the proper introduction which they had missed last day. Surprisingly, Erza had heard many things on her mission about him and it made things easier. However it did made things uncomfortable as some of things she had heard was not totally true.

She even admitted that she had never seen anyone with his skills however it didn't seem to concern her much. As the time passed by, Lucy reminded everyone that they had a train to catch.

"Hey Erza! I have one condition before I agree to tag along." Natsu interjected. Harry noticed the same evil grin plastered on his face when he had declared to fight him.

"Sure tell me what it is?" Erza nodded. Probably, she also had presumed what the pink haired wizard wanted.

"Shut up!" Gray whispered harshly to his rival. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

However, Natsu ignored him and continued. "You have to fight me when we get back to Fairy-Tail." He said arrogantly.

"What?" Harry said, surprised after hearing the condition.

"Do you ever learn from your mistakes?" Lucy shouted.

"Hey! Come on man, are you sure about this?" Gray tried to dissuade the Dragon Slayer.

"Surely you didn't mean that" Lucy joined in trying to discourage Natsu as well. She feared what it would be like if they ever fought. After all, Natsu had already been beaten to pulp once.

"This won't be like the last time. This time I am ready for anything and surely you know it." Natsu exclaimed confidently, ignoring both the wizard's protests.

Harry had to admit that Natsu has got lots of gut to call for a rematch to whom, who had beaten him to a pulp. But who is he to say that? He himself was stubborn enough to take on most of the powerful wizards in his own world.

Erza inspected the newfound determination in Natsu's eyes. There was a fire in his eyes that was burning brightly with excitement.

"Hmmm, I am sure you had grown better from before and I might be not able to match your power but…" Erza conceded. "Fine! I will take you on!" She agreed.

Natsu pumped his fists. "Great! Now, I'm fired up again!"

Harry sighed as the group boarded the train. After they found a seat, the whistle sounded and the train started to pull out.

Natsu's new found determination to beat Erza suddenly vanished and now he was motion sickened as he was trying hard to keep his breakfast down. He looked awful if anything goes by his gradual moaning as the train continued its course.

 _'I forgot about his motion sickness bieng this fast.'_ Harry thought remembering his brawl with him.

Erza asked Natsu to sit by her side and he complies before she punches him and knocked him out cold causing Harry and Lucy to flinch in shock. Happy and Gray pretended like nothing happened.

"That should help him to get through the ride." Erza explained to the group seeing their surprised reaction.

Harry and Lucy had a blank stare on their faces from what they had just witnessed. 'Th...This woman might be a little weird after all!' Harry thought.

Afterward, Gray pulled the actual topic in hand. He asked the red head about the mission that attracted everyone's attention.

Erza explains that there is a dark guild going by the name, Eisenwald who are planning to do something with an instrument called Lullaby. She overheard about it when she was in bar in Onibus town after her mission.

"Wait! We had heard that from those guys we met before." Lucy recollected attracting other's attention.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"You met whom?" On the other hand, Erza had a stern look on her face.

Gray, Lucy and Happy took part in explaining about when they met Harry, they were ambushed by a group of mages who wanted to eat Happy, but they managed to defeat them easily.

Later, they had tied them up to a tree and one of the captured mages mentioned something about 'Lullaby' after interrogation.

But a giant hand of shadow pulls the tree underground along with the wizards who were tied to it. They thought that those mages were the members of Eisenwald.

"You mean those guys claim about being from Eisenwald?" Erza questioned.

"Well they did mention something about Lullaby so we are sure that they were from Eisenwald." Gray confirmed relaxing calmly.

Happy shivered as he remembered that incident.

"I suspect that they were trying to escape their guild since they didn't agree with the plan related with Lullaby." Erza deduced.

"So whatever they're using this Lullaby for must be big." Gray pondered.

"Looks like it." Erza replied, "It seem like the dark shadow that snatched them are probably from Eisenwald's main force. They had to move them away to keep their plan from leaking out." She explained.

"But what could their plan be?" Harry questioned, "It doesn't make anything clear at all."

The blonde Celestial mage asked, "Lullaby…like the songs used to put kids to sleep?"

"Mhm," Erza nodded, "And if they were talking about a seal they couldn't open, then it must be a very important spell to be hidden like that. And why did they mention, Erigor?" She growled lowly.

"Who is this Erigor guy?" Harry asked. He didn't have any idea where this conversation was heading to and what he wanted to know was his main objective.

"The most powerful wizard that Eisenwald ever had…Erigor is also known as the 'Angel of Death' since he is exclusively accepts assassination related jobs." Erza answered.

"He kills people." Lucy muttered surprised, "But what for?"

"Money, probably." Harry said.

"Yes, despite we all know that assassination wishes are forbidden by the council but Eisenwald are greedy for money. For that, their guild was expelled from the league six years ago but they continued to commit dark crimes to this very day." Erza explained.

After Erza's tale, Harry wasn't surprised. He had experienced this stuff during war. Gray and Happy also knew about this so they also didn't have any problem being in hearing end. While, Lucy was totally freaked out upon conceiving the news and she was heavily sweating too.

"I think it's time I headed home"" Lucy admitted totally freaked out.

"Don't be scared Lucy." Happy chirped before interrupted by the armored mage. Erza slammed her armored fists onto Natsu's head, causing the pink haired Dragon Slayer to yelp in pain.

"I was so foolish!" She fumed, "If only I had realized it back then I would have tormented and pulverize them until they had confessed what their plot was all about." Harry sympathized with her; After all endangering other's life and killing people for money is a big no.

"Creepy!" Lucy squeaked in fear.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy chirped.

"Shut up already, cat!" Lucy barked at the blue cat.

"So, in other words, if Eisenwald does get hold of this so called Lullaby and since they had set up some evil plot, you want to stop them." Harry assumed.

"Right!" Erza nodded, "It would be foolish to assume that I have enough power to fight the entire guild on my own." She admitted.

"That's why you decided to ask for help before heading to Eisenwald." Gray deduced.

"But kind of danger could a Lullaby pose when it is meant to be songs? And why the heck would a dark guild need something like that?" Harry thought aloud as the red head and raven haired wizard shared a glance.

"That's because, it creates a powerful song, 'A song of Death" Erza answered grimly.

"What?" Everybody shouted simultaneously.

"A Song of Death'… like a curse." Gray deduced.

"A death curse is a form of Black Magic that slowly sucks the life out of a person." Erza explained.

"Then 'The Lullaby' is even worse than that." Harry concluded. It reminded him of Mandrake's cry.

"That's right! Long time ago there was a flute that was nothing more than an instrument used for death curses. But the powerful Black Wizard, Zeref, transformed it into a demonic flute. It became an ultimate mass murdering weapon, a sure death to anyone who hears its song. The Lullaby!" Lucy explained deadly serious.

"I remembered it now! It is a three eye skull!" She finished. Everyone was dumbstruck at the revelation.

"Who is this Zeref now?" Harry questioned again.

"Zeref is considered to be the strongest, most evil and darkest Mage of all time, who possessed an extremely dangerous and powerful Black Magic." Erza explained. "Someone you wouldn't want to see." She added in grimly.

Harry deadpanned. This Zeref reminded him Riddle, thus someone almost impossible to defeat

"And we don't know what Erigor is trying to achieve with Lullaby?" Harry frowned.

"I will just freeze them in ice!" Gray growled.

"Freeze?" Harry questioned, "You are an Ice wizard?" He gazed at the raven haired wizard.

"Right!" Gray responded, putting his left fist and right palm together as a light bluish white magic circle appeared for a quick second. Mist formed from his hands as he opened his fist to reveal a little crystal alike ice figure of the Fairy-Tail mark, it lightly floated from his opened palm as other stared at it astonished.

"Wow" Harry said in awe. "It's…"

"Beautiful." Lucy finished equally in awe.

"It's called Ice Make magic." Gray stated.

"And what kind of magic do you use, Miss Erza?" Lucy questioned facing the armored mage.

"Just call me Erza please." Erza requested calmly.

"Erza's magic is very neat!" Happy chirped, "The enemies' blood splatters everywhere."

"You think that pretty neat?" Lucy sweat dropped while Harry gulped.

"Actually it's a Re quip magic!" Erza corrected.

"Re quip?" Harry repeated.

"It is calling weapon from alternate space as desired. Switching between different weapons during battle is called Re quipping." Happy explained.

"Wow! Amazing" Lucy commented while Harry nodded in agreement. _'This beats my extension charms any day.'_

"And you would be a Celestial Wizard!" Erza spoke up.

"Yeah," Lucy admitted nervously.

"And what type of magic do you use?" Erza asked glancing at the wand bearer.

Not again. Harry had tried his best to explain his situation to the guild before. Now he really doesn't want to go through all that again.

"I use Hogwart magic. It is kind of mixture of many different types of magic." Harry repeated his lie.

"Sound like an Ancient Magic!" Erza shrugged.

"We are getting distracted from our main priority!" Suddenly Gray reminded, "Do you have any more information about Eisenwald?" He questioned glancing up at the red head before facing the blonde wizard, "Or Lullaby?"

Lucy shook her head in response while Erza tried to remember something. "Well all I know is Eisenwald was ousted from the Mage Guild League six years before and was categorized as a Dark Guild after their guild master was arrested and the guild was disbanded." She explained.

"And I don't have any idea what they want to achieve through Lullaby." She stated grimly.

"If Lullaby is meant to be a mass murdering weapon then isn't it obvious." Harry pointed out.

"So you mean that they have some targets in mind?" Gray glanced up at the wand bearer who simply shrugged, "I don't know but it is possible."

"Targets, huh?" Happy chirped.

"I wonder who could be that." Lucy mumbled before a question crossed her mind, "If Lullaby is a Zeref creation then shouldn't it must have been under high security too?" She asked.

Erza nodded in response. "I guess so!"

"Mirajane had told us earlier about the guild masters being involved in Guild League and they were the reason, Eisenwald get disbanded." Harry murmured aloud.

"You mean to say that they were after old guild masters?" Erza clenched her fists as she trembled in fury.

"Maybe!" Harry muttered, "It's just make sense." He admitted in disbelief. Others also nodded hearing the cause and it certainly sound logical.

"We need to stop Eisenwald as soon as possible." Gray frowned.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

Onibus Town

Onibus Town was located near Clover Town and Oshibana Town, being on the same railways. Onibus was a town that was best known for its theater. It appeared that the city was often visited by the Mages because it has a bar directed only at clients that use Magic. It does not have its own guilds, so any jobs that need to be done for the town is accepted at the nearest guild, which is Fair- Tail, located in Magnolia Town.

Harry stretched his body to relieve the fatigue as the group has made it to their destination, Onibus station and disembarks from the train. The group was discussing about their plan and there next move while heading toward exit before the blue fur cat reminded something.

"Hey where's Natsu?" He asked. Instantly everyone froze in their place as the realization struck him. Swirling around, the group sprinted off in the direction they were coming from only for the train leaving the station along with the motion sickened Natsu.

"There he goes again!" Happy quipped, gazing at a departing train. Everybody's jaw slumped down to the floor while Erza smacked her armored fist into her luggage, "I was so absorbed in the conversation that I forgot about him."

She fumed. "How could I do that? I know very well that he couldn't stand the ride. This is entirely my fault. Could somebody please smack me on my face?" She asked. Harry sweat dropped at the over dramatic sight.

* * *

 _ **Please Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : **_Writing this chapter after few weeks, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter _:_ _ **The First Battle**_

* * *

 **Onibus Railway Station**

Back at the train station control room, Erza had pulled the emergency break to the train Natsu was stuck on. The conductor had a sweat drop racing down his head while her fellow comrades were standing in the back, enjoying the comical sight.

"Hey lady! You can't just pull down the emergency lever like that." Conductor protested, doubting that he is gonna be heard.

"My friend is still on the train so I have to stop it." Erza responded holding the lever down.

"But that's against the procedure." Conductor argued in disbelief.

"Please move our luggage to a nearest hotel." Erza requested although it hardly seems like she was requesting if anything goes by the gleam in her eyes.

"Why are you telling me that?" Conductor sweat dropped again. She certainly had got a lot of nerve for saying him that.

On the other hand, the rest of the group watched the sight in amusement. "It seems like everyone from Fairy-Tail has some serious cases like this." Harry wondered aloud.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"He said everybody." Lucy repeated again giving extra strain on 'everybody' causing the blue cat's mood to drop off.

"I don't." Gray said coolly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where are your clothes anyway?" Harry questioned skeptically while the raven haired wizard stiffened slightly. "Oh crap!" He grumbled frustratingly.

"I'll go and get him back." Harry said while taking out his Firebolt from his pouch.

"How could you…" Erza started to say before Harry jumped on his broom shot off in the sky.

Erza was too stunned to even complete her sentence. She could swear that she had never encountered something like that ever before.

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry to find the train. And now it was in his sight while he trailed behind. He was prepared to fly over the carriage and grab Natsu before returning back to Onibus. And luckily enough, his plan was helped when the train stopped.

"What the luck I am in today?" Harry mused directing himself toward one of the carriage. Suddenly an explosion shook the train while the force behind him pushed him back before he regained his balance.

"Natsu's definitely in that one." Harry groaned shooting toward the wreaked carriage. "After all, he enjoys burning things."

Suddenly, the pink haired Dragon Slayer jumped from the carriage and was grabbed by Harry and they both took off in the sky.

"Gonna hurl!" Natsu groaned in pain as his mouth puffed up while his face turned green again.

"Someday this sickness of yours is really going to get you killed." Harry grimaced at the pathetic condition of the Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Back at the Onibus Station**

The rest of the group was waiting eagerly for their friends to return back. They had pulled the lever not too long ago and so the train wouldn't have went long way. As they waited, the red head armored wizard was continuously fuming over down their head.

"There they are!" Lucy cried out pointing in the distance. True to her, the spectacled wizard and the pink haired Dragon Slayer were flying their way. However, the latter seems to be still suffering from motion sickness.

Others also noticed the duo nearing them Harry dropped the semi conscious Natsu on the ground before transforming back to his human form in another flash of emerald light.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza questioned while the said wizard dizzily wobbled back on his feet.

"Yeah," Natsu responded weakly trying to keep his stomach content down. "You shouldn't have left me on the train." He groaned.

"You are right!" Erza replied kindly wrapping her arm around the Dragon Slayer before his head was slammed into her armor breast plate with a thud. "But you can rest easy now, Natsu. You are safe." She added in while the pink haired wizard waved his arms frantically.

Harry eyes widened like dinner plate while Lucy lower jaw dropped down over her oversize breast.

Finally getting released from the crushing hug, Natsu inhaled as mush air as possible before he whined, "I'm really not gonna ride that stupid train again."

"You say that every time." Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"And not with that stupid jerk." Natsu shouted with his voice spiking up like his hair. "If it wasn't for Harry then I would still be on that damn train."

Without warning, Erza swirled around facing the broom bearer before wrapping her arm around him as well and banging his head on her breast plate. "Thanks."

Harry face instantly turned beet red while he felt like nose bleeding any time soon. He jerked away as soon s he felt the grip loosened while the blonde wizard had her jaw slumped down for the second time upon the act of Erza's showing her gratitude.

"What jerk?" Gray asked referring to the one, his rival had mentioned earlier. This certainly earned everybody's attention as they stared at the pink haired wizard.

"He was the one who had grabbed those four guys who had tried to eat Happy." Natsu explained, "I think he was from Eisenwald or something." He mumbled. No sooner had the word left his mouth that a slap was planted on his cheek, powerful enough to send him sprawling down on the ground.

"You idiot!" Erza snapped fuming angrily, "We were after those Eisenwald guys. Why did you let them go away?"

With question marks rotating around his head, Natsu rubbed his sore cheek. "I didn't even know we were after anybody." He protested meekly.

"Why weren't you listening back on the train?" Erza retorted with a tick mark on her temple.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I think it's because she smacked him to unconscious." He mused with a sweat drop.

"She really kind of a forgetful!" Lucy whispered sweating.

"Yeah!" Gray nodded.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy chimed in.

In the mean time, Erza neglected all the protest and argument form the Dragon Slayer and kept pounding her armored fist on his head until he was forced into unconscious with stars rotating around his head. Finally, the red head released a frustrating sigh before glancing back to the rest of the group.

"Um…Erza! We didn't do anything?" Lucy said waving her hand frantically.

"Aye!" Happy chirped hiding behind the blonde.

"So what now?" Harry questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"I presume he was returning back to the guild." Erza let out another sigh, "We need a ride to go after them." She added in swirling around and marching off in the other direction.

"Gray! Bring Natsu." She ordered.

Shooting the unofficial leader a hurt look, the said wizard protested, "Why me? We shouldn't be wasting our energy dragging this moron. We could just dump him somewhere and…"

He stopped mid sentence as soon as he noticed the hard glare from the red head. "Or we could do as you said." He finished weakly.

Nodding, Erza continued marching off in the opposite direction while the other watched with bemused expression as gray was being scolded. Suddenly sweat drop appeared over their head as the raven haired wizard grabbed Natsu's foot and started dragging him along, face down in the dirt.

"I think that they are enemies." Harry mumbled only for them to hear, "Sworn enemies."

* * *

 **Oshibana Town**

Oshibana was a small, friendly town. It seemed that the main point of the city is the railway station, which constitutes its central point. Oshibana Town was located in the South-eastern part of Fiore. A railway connects it with a series of other towns such as Clover and Magnolia Town.

A magic mobile was racing down the street of the town at a remarkable speed. The only thing that was visible for the pedestrians was a green blur. It seems, Erza has put all her magic to drive this thing while ignoring cries and groans from back seat as every uttering feel on deaf ears.

Even Gray who was daring enough to ride on roof was hanging for his dear life. He had tried a whole lot to persuade to reduce her speed but needless to say, Erza wasn't hearing anything.

Finally skidding to a halt the hover car arrived in front of Eisenwald guild. No sooner had the mobile halted that Natsu quickly exited the hover car with his face darker shade of green, feeling wheezy from motion sickness.

"Never again." The fire mage lurched over clutching his stomach emptying his contents.

"Well! At least we had made it here." Harry mumbled as the group took in the sight of the dark guild before them which turned out to be a moderately sized building made of stone surrounded by a forest of dead trees.

"It's creepy!" Lucy whined trembling in fear.

"I have seen worst!" Harry smirked remembering the Forbidden Forest.

"They are dark guild so it suits them." Gray pointed out, "Isn't it?"

"Please get dressed first." Harry suggested shooting a look at the raven haired wizard.

"Crap!" Gray groaned in frustration, looking around for his discarder clothes.

"Seriously?" Harry quipped with a sweat drop, "Sometimes I feel like you are doing it intentionally." He murmured.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

* * *

 **Inside Eisenwald Guild**

In a mildly dark room, packed with tables and chairs and huge numbers of Eisenwald's wizard, an argument was taking place. However it was one sided argument if anything goes by the way, Kageyama was thrashed down on the ground.

Standing before him was seemingly a very pissed off Erigor, the strongest member of the Eisenwald Guild and also known as 'Angel of Death' due to accepting only assassination jobs.

"Where is the Lullaby?" Erigor sneered withdrawing his scythe.

The raven haired wizard didn't have the opportunity to answer before the 'Strongest Team of Fairy-Tail' burst into the room with the pink haired Dragon Slayer being dragged by the Ice Make wizard. Every wizard of Eisenwald had their eyes set on the group of intruders, as if measuring their threat level.

"There are so many of them!" Lucy gasped trembling in fear as stared at the overwhelming numbers of wizards before her.

"How dare you all to step foot in our guild?" Erigor shouted angrily attracting the attention of group of wizards.

"We are Fairy-Tail wizard and we are here to reclaim what you had stolen, Erigor." Erza responded with a hard glare fixed at the silver haired wizard.

"Fairy-Tail?" Erigor repeated, taken aback before a smile broke on his face. "You all just saved me time of hunting you down." He laughed. The rest of the Eisenwald wizard also broke into laughter as they gazed down on the group of six wizards and a cat.

On the other hand, Kageyama was shaking with fury as soon as his eyes fell on the pink haired wizard. "That little maggot! He was the reason why I almost got punished by Master Erigor!" He growled rocking back on his feet.

The man's words seemed to snap the Dragon Slayer out of his sickness as he heard his voice. Pushing himself to his feet, Natsu turned and fixed the man with a dangerous glare. "I can't forget that voice and scent. You were the one who attacked me earlier."

Interrupting, Erza cut the fire mage with a valuable question. "We know you have that Lullaby. Just what do you intend to do that with it?"

Everybody excluding the Fairy-Tail had their eyes widened in shock. Even Erigor seemed confused as he exchanged glance with Kageyama.

Noting the opposite reaction from what he had expected, Harry shouted, "Don't play dumb!"

"That brat had stolen it from me earlier." Kageyama accused the Dragon Slayer, "He had taken that flute before vanishing somewhere." He growled.

All the Fairy-Tail mages flashed Natsu a confused look while the said wizard seemed to be thinking something. "You mean that three eyed skull I had found earlier." He mumbled out loud scratching his head.

No sooner had those words left the Dragon Slayer that he was decked into the ground by the fuming red head armored wizard. "You idiot!"

The rest of the wizards stared at the comical display with a sweat drop as Erza continuously scolded the fire mage while Gray has his arm crossed over his chest as he watched the scene in utter amusement. "That serves him well." He mused.

Interrupting the further bickering, Erigor laughed as he floated in the air, "Where is that flute now?" He questioned out loud.

"He can fly!" Lucy gasped in surprise.

"He has Wind Magic!" Happy concluded as a matter of factly.

"Well I had left it in my bag." Natsu responded furiously rubbing his sore head while the world swirled around his head, "In Onibus, I guess."

No sooner had the Dragon Slayer answered that he was buried in the opposite wall. However this time, it was the raven haired ice wizard who was fuming madly while icy aura was radiated from him, "Who said you to answer that?"

The voice of his childhood rival seemed to snap something inside the Dragon Slayer as he got in the face of the Ice Make wizard with a fiery aura surrounding him. "I don't take order from a pervert!" He retorted locking horns.

Ignoring the third graders childish behavior, Harry swirled around and faced the silver haired Shinigami, "So what are you exactly planning to do with Lullaby?" He questioned. This attracted everyone's attention excluding the fire and ice duo who continued dropping insult one after another.

"For beginner, I was wondering, how about those unsuspecting people in this town?" Erigor laughed madly before a stunner passed by him, narrowly missing him before blasting the wall behind.

"Sorry I missed!" Harry chuckled he slightly lowered his wand.

"How about you tell the original one?" He suggested still having his aim at Erigor.

Erigor and everyone had their eyes widened in utter shock. Even the silver haired mage a chill ran down his spine as he felt the power behind. "Fas…" He mumbled before a smile broke on his face, "Fascinating ability you got there."

He laughed, "You are right! These people aren't my target. They are." He sneered.

"Who?" Harry asked, "The old guild masters?" He stated snapping the quarrelling fire and ice duo out of their stupor.

"That's right!" Erigor chuckled, "Well didn't expect that my plan is so predictable." He claimed swinging his scythe before vanishing in nick of time to dodge hex thrown at him.

Reappearing again behind the group, "We simply want to clean up those fools who live their lives enjoying their rights, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their rights. Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of this world is a sin. Thus, the Shinigami has come to punish them. I am here to collect their souls as 'Angel of Death'" He sneered.

"That sound like a line picked from movie!" Harry smirked, "Or did I have heard these dialogues before." He chuckled somewhat arrogantly.

"You shouldn't have underestimates us!" Erza warned angrily.

"Alright! Give it to them. Show them how mighty we Black wizards really are." Erigor ordered the overwhelming number of wizards before vanishing in thin air.

"He disappeared!" Both the blonde girl and blue cat gasped in shock.

"He has probably gone to reclaim Lullaby!" Erza concluded facing the group of dark mages behind her.

"Don't worry!" Harry said, "I will get him!" He claimed before sprinting away.

"No, you don't!" Kageyama growled placing his palm on the ground, " _ **SHADOW FORM!**_ " He chanted before his body merged itself with his shadow and took off after the last Potter.

"Come back here!" Natsu shouted with a tick mark throbbing in his temple, "I still had got a score to settle." He stated before sprinting off behind the shadow as well.

* * *

 _ **Please Review**_


End file.
